The Lost Ringbearer
by syde
Summary: A she-elf fated to bear one of the Rings of Power given to the Elven kings under the sky...
1. Default Chapter

the pale night was cold and the wind was chilly but a she-elf sat on a rock at a cliff overlooking the vast seas of Belfalas. her emerald eyes glimmered as it was fixed upon the waning moon. all she could hear through her keen ears was the rushing of the waves of the sea down below the cliff. she sat there in silence as the sea breeze played with her long brown hair. her thoughts were deeply immensed upon the dream she had numerous nights before and the visions that fill her head every now and then. a lot of questions had kept her mind at work since she had those dreams and visions. in her dreams she finds herself wandering around the foglike smoke beneath the clouds of the night sky. the clouds she was walking on shone silvery light from the moon which she could see vividly than in real life. an echoing voice which she distinguished female would always call her,summoning her from a different name, saying things that kindles her curiosity even more. "K((lani, my child... lasto beth nin.. gwenwin in enninath...le nai elye hiruva."( the voice sounded like a whisper but she heard it all too clearly, even though in a dream her senses were still at peak. the same dream haunts her every night and she had grown an inkling that it somewhat brings an important message to her being. the female voice called upon her as her child, and in the common tounge, the elvish phrase spoken to her means that long years have passed, and she was finally found. maybe this was what she had long been searching for. her name is Imogen, and she is an elf raised by humans. an orphan you would call her, for she hadn't in her long years in middle earth met her real parents, not even one of her kindred. the story behind her being an orphan was still yet a mystery. she had spent all her life in Harnen, south of Gondor, where she was cared for and raised by the race of men. being an elf, she was inevitably immortal, and thats what caused her to live alone as time passes. her foster parents, Amaranth Liamnen and Celandine Northiam happened to be the Lord and Lady of Harnen, they died when she was 54 years old. they were the only persons in the world that Imogen had given her love to, and it saddened her to know that one day they would die and leave her just like what her real parents did. imogen had been told by her foster parents that she was a gift from the heavenly realms, for when she arrived into their lives, they were wanting a child. Celandine Northiam was pregnant then, but fate took an evil turn and she miscarried. Imogen then came into their lives and treated her as their own child. there was no use hiding the truth from Imogen that she was adopted because it was obvious that she is not of the human race, her kindred was that of the elves from the distant lands away from Harnen. she knew naught of where she came from, the only thing that gives a clue about her identity was the unusual birthmark she has on the left side of her neck just below her ear. the mark was indeed unusual for it uncannily resembles the shape of a star, and for one thing it was colored silver and green. imogen did not give much attention to it, for it was nothing more than a pigmented skin to her, contrary to the reactions of the people who had laid eyes upon it, for they have always marvelled at the sight of the so called birthmark. she had adapted a lot of the ways of men, from the way they speak to the way they sleep, when she was young she slept with her eyes open, but her foster mother found it disturbing and so she was taught to close it whenever she sleeps.being the adopted child of the Lord and the Lady of the land, she had a luxurious life,but hence all these she knows at the back of her mind that time would pass quickly and she is well prepared whatever and wherever fate would take her. thoough surrounded by men, imogen was knowledged about the fate of the elves, she knows that she is immortal, and was frightened of being one, how could she stand to live alone when all the others whom she cared for had parted? she had often cursed immortality, but then again it was her fate, and naught can be done about it. and so the thing she dreads the most took place earlier than she expected, her foster parents had died, and she was left alone. celandine had died before amaranth, orcs had killed her in an ambush near the River Harnen while strolling around with her stewardess. for over a millenium imogen ruled over the land of Harnen, for Amaranth, her foster father asked this favor of her when he was dying. he pleaded imogen not to leave the land unless she was ready to face the circumstances it would bring. he seemed to sense from imogen's eyes that she longs to find her true self and destiny in the outside world. imogen's thoughts now averted to the last conversation she had with her foster father. she could vividly remember the happening and what they talked about and how the thing she holds now in her hand came to her. -flashback- "my child, vow on this and tell me that you will not leave Harnen lest you believe that you are already prepared and conditioned. you must wait until the right time comes. delay my child, do not hasten, roads are perilous, your fate thither" amaranth told imogen weakly clutching her hand to his. imogen brushed her father's eyebrow and tried hard to answer in a calm manner, but her voice could not hide the sadness she bears that it croaks in between the lines." 'aye father, I will not deny the fact that my heart bids me to go and quest for my identity, I have been burdened by this for the longest time, I do not fear whatever peril awaits me, but if it is your wish that I stay longer a time, then Harnen will see it done." amaranth gave her a smile, one of his rarest since he had been sick. imogen's heart was burning with sadness and sorrow, she could not hold her tears anymore. upon seeing a streak of tear rush down through her cheek, amaranth slightly shook his head and placed his hand upon imogen's downcast face. "do not weep my beloved child, the world has not ended, not for you I speak." imogen averted her gaze somewhere up the ceiling and sniffed as she spoke " 'nay, I suppose you will not understand, but you see, when you depart, I will be alone, father I am doomed to life, it is enough to spend one lifetime like this, but a million lifetimes and more? I fear so much. I will have nobody, I was once lost and forever will be" she ended closing her eyes, now crying obviously. her sobs were cut when amaranth spoke again but with a restraint voice. " forgive me imogen, forgive me for not letting you know earlier." imogen looked upon her father's face once more with her own suddenly filled with questions. "what is it father, have you been hiding something from me?' " 'nay, my child, I have told you that I know naught of who you truly are, and to that I remain true, but yes, I have hidden something from you purposely because I fear that it would strike you greatly and leave us" amaranth's word's were well chosen for he does not want to anger or pain his beloved adopted daughter in any way. from inside the sheaths of his bed he drew a hand and held it up to imogen. she blinked in confusion upon seeing the jewel that was held by her father's hand. " it's.. it's my birthmark. pray tell me father, what does this one bring?" her eyes was fixed upon the jewel which was a replica of her birthmark on the left side of her neck. it was a star, of diamonds and white gold, green gems were exquisitely embedded around it. it must be a trick of the light but imogen swore she saw the jewel light up as if a magnificent light shone about it, then she blinked again. "when my stewards had found you in the River Anduin, in the lands of Ithilien, this was worn by your neck, it is a pendant my child, it is elfin made, if I am not mistaken, you see there are inscriptions by the side, but I can not tell what it means, they are moon letters, they can only be seen when the moon shines behind them,with more unfortunate sort, it must be a moon of the same phase and season as the day they were written." amaranth spoke now without hesitation. imogen gaped at what she heard, not that she was angry because she was not told of the jewel before, but that of hopelessness that she might never know what the inscriptions would mean because of the impossibility of her spotting the right phase and season of the moon in the exact day it was written. "fate does play a wistful part on me. I do not know what to think of anymore." she put her fingers upon her closed eyes with her elbow resting on her lap and shook her head in hopelessness. "do not lose hope, imogen, you have forever in your hands, if time would be easy on you, you might find your fate sooner than you think." amaranth held her hand in a comforting manner. "my fate, what doom does it bring? but it seems that it had brought enough troubles on me even before I could finally say that I have found it" she was not looking at her father nor at the jewel either, her gaze rested on the mantelpiece of her father's four posterbed, but her mind seemd to be of somewhere else. amaranth grew paler as she spoke and it looked like that he would pass any minute now but still he managed to comfort imogen through his last words."Your fate can be cruel, my beloved child, but fear not, for life does not remain bitter. Take the jewel, it would help you cease the burden I believe, grieve not my child, I go now to my fathers, in their company I shall not now be ashamed. Live now in blessedness, my child, may you find what you yearn for, may you find your peace!" with this imogen kissed her father's brow, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks. "farewell, my beloved father, farewell Amaranth Northiam,Lord of Harnen, may you be at peace." -end of flashback- imogen snapped out of the reminisced event when a whisper halted her thoughts, it was the whisper of her own mind, "nuitho beth lin"( the whisper demanded. and so she vowed to amaranth that she would rule Harnen until she was ready. a millenium and a half passed, and she grew into a woman of strenght and beauty. a fine job she handled being the Lady of Harnen, the people respected and loved her for what she was. she did not marry though in Harnen, for she knows that an elf's lifeline is way far from a man, she simply could not bare to see another loved one depart again. but she drew her passion towards the people of the land, she protected it and fortunately none had ever yet conquered invading Harnen, orcs were a big mischief, being near the Black Land Mordor, they were often attacked. but she was a strong ruler and fighter in one, Harnen adored her even more. but there's this empitiness inside her that needs to be filled. she had promised amaranth to protect the land until she was ready to explore her identity in the outside worlds, and she felt that it is now time to finally begin her true quest and task. although the people of the land persuaded her to stay in Harnen, she refused to for her mind was set to find her true identity and finally let go of the burden that was bothering her all her life. the many questions that filled her thoughts at night and made her eyes bloodshot needs answering for if not, she would perhaps loose her sanity, especially now that she was in a middle of a whirlwind caused by the dreams and visions that she can not control. imogen closed her eyes for the briefest of moments after a long while of staring into the moon. she let out a loud sigh as she shook her head in sorrow. she felt lost, and alone. a tear dropped from her left eye but she immediately and violently wiped it out off her cheek for she refuses to cry because she believes it is a sign of weakness. "you will not cry imogen, weakness is not in your vocabulary", she muttured to her self and held her head high again. her horse asphodel seemed to have heard her sniff for it let out a low neigh as looked down on it's master and bearer. imogen noticed this and pulled herself up and walked to the white steed standing just a few paces behind her. imogen stroked the horse's mane and spoke to it in soft elvish toungue. "sedho asphodel, andelu I ven, le beriatha nin?( the horse replied in a low neigh that sounded like a hiss. imogen could talk to beasts, and the trees and other living things just like the rest of her kindred but none could communicate with them like she did, for the beasts and the other creatures actually respond in a language not known to the other races be it of men, dwarves or of the elvish folk. this was one of the mysteries imogen would like to know the causes or origins of, for she herself is surprised of how she knew to speak all these languages, all came out of her mouth naturally, automatically speaking the native tounges of the creatures she was presently conversing with. she had not traveled a long way from Harnen for she was in Belfalas, just upwest of Harnen. imogen decided to stay the night in the cliff overlooking the sea of Belfalas, there she could rest and ponder thoughts of what fate the future holds for her. clutching the star pendant by the hand, she closed her eyes to shut it from the day's exhaustion and not for the very last time, upon drifting into the lands of dreams, the same vision occured to her of walking in the silvery clouds of the nightsky, with a voice summoning her in a different name. ( listen to my voice; long years have passed; you will soon be found. ( hold your thoughts! ( lie still asphodel, the road will be very dangerous, will you protect me? 


	2. II Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth

II all the living things in close proximity had their eyes upon her as she lay asleep and lost in the lands of elvish dreams. asphodel was silent but watchful, she was still awake and standing guard over her rightful and beloved master. the leaves swaggered upon the gentle night breeze, the clouds had covered the stars, and the moon's light had started fading in with the thickening mists. through the thick air faint whisperings could be heard from the trees, all of them were astounded to know that this elf lady could very well communicate with them. none had ever done so, lest if they were ents, which are tree creatures who can speak the common tounge, but they were not, they were just trees, borne of the earth with their own secret language and realm. however, though unknown to the outside world, trees knew things that even the wisest did not, for they are permanent witnesses of the earth, and through them news travelled most fast and clearly. all was calm in the hours before the day came, the clouds had lighten, and dewdrops were visible from the blades of grass. imogen was roused by asphodel in her native beast tounge. she stirred and opened her eyes at once. indeed the sky was lighter and it indicates a fine day. imogen straightened her back which hurt from the solid rock it leaned upon the whole night and stretched her arms high up, she winced a little upon doing so. and then she finally stood up and inhaled the morning breeze of the shore. " ah, the green smell, it is indeed better than much sleep !", she spoke in satisfaction of the fresh morning ambiance. she walked towards asphodel and patted her head, greeting her with the most friendly manner "good morning, dear friend", then she took out from her packings some bread and an apple. as she ate her mind was at work of where she plans to go, then after a ramble of thoughts, she remembered that amaranth had told her that in ithilien was where she was found by the stewards of Harnen. " ithilien, the land beside mordor... a perilous journey this will be, but if peril responds my fate then I shall go thither.." imogen was determined to pay no attention to whatever comes her way, good or evil, living or dead. why on middle earth was she found in ithilien? it was the nearest land to the Shadows, and though it is still under the realm of gondor, evil often pass it's plains. being a fighter and protector of the people, imogen was taught to be quick in everything, and that includes eating. when she had finished her breakfast, she walked briskly towards asphodel and gave the beast some water to drink. asphodel is indeed a mighty horse, she could travel far and ride fast even if food is short, water is enough for her to keep going. imogen had be very thankful that this horse bears her well, and once again, she spoke to the beast in a soft voice and off they left the cliff overlooking the sea."farcum nin mellon, I lui can ven" ( with this asphodel took her pace and rode westward from where they came from. upon the night of the second day since they left the cliff, imogen had reached dol amroth, in which the tower of the king of belfalas stood. upon entering the realm, the people marvelled at her sight, it was a realm of men, and they were quite surprised to see a she- elf so fair pass by their lands alone and unguarded. imogen was uncomfortable by the wondering eyes examining her, she stopped by an inn and there she ate her dinner. all stopped from what they were doing and stared at her, "this is so uncomfortable.." she thought. she made her way towards the bar and ordered food. "greetings fair lady, what would you wish to have for dinner, beautiful one?" the host asked her with a calculating look. "whatever it is that you have.. just be sure it is good or else.." imogen said warningly, but she was actually chuckling inside. "very well, fair lady, I would give you the best dish my kitchen offers.." he was still not finished speaking when imogen cut him off "please sir, stop calling me that, no need to flatter me you see.." she said in the most uncomfortable manner. "alright then, fai.. madam.. off to the kitchen I go to bring the best food you will ever taste." imogen shook her head as the man set off towards the kitchen so excited that he stumbled down hitting a post. "ow.. now that will hurt." she said to herself smiling. imogen ate rather fast because she could not take the stares around her anymore. she decided to leave dol amroth as soon she finished eating, she didn't care if it's dangerous, for her it was easier to spend the night under the protection of the trees than to spend it with men who seemed like they haven't seen a lady before. and so she finished her meal and head towards the door, but in time a sardonic looking man stood in front of her, blocking the door. "you are the fairest living thing i've laid eyes on. pray tell me your name." the man said almost pleading. but imogen did not stir. "I would sorely suggest that you get out of my way sir.." she said with a warning tone. but the man took no heed and remained at the door. " you are a wildcat, i've always liked that in a woman, come on now tell me your name, and be my wife." all laughed save imogen who quickly loaded her bow with an arrow so fast that they did not even see how she did it at all. an arrow now pointed directly to the man, the tip was so close it touched his nose. "how bold of you sir, but I see that you are bothered by a bad case of insanity, I will not long to get married to a man conjuring such illness. now move aside and let me pass or i'll let this arrow loose and you would wish you had not laid your eyes upon me at all." she whispered in a deadly tone with a hard look on her eyes. the man now stood stunned and unable to move. " move!", imogen shouted startling the man which quickly leapt to the side and let her pass. she heard the man say something but it was not clear for it sounded like a hoarse grunt. imogen walked with her back towards the door, her arrow still at aim. asphodel saw her and quickly rode to open door of the inn where imogen is. but before she could mount asphoddel, guards in armor mounted on horses surrounded her and the steed, she did not know why but they seemed to be arresting her. a proud looking man dismounted off his horse and walked to where imogen stands. "my lady, we do not wish to harm you in any way, but we were commanded by the prince to find you, for he wants to talk to you about matters he does not wish to share with us." the guard said looking honest. imogen had noticed that he bore a plate on his armor meaning that he is an officer of the halls of the tower of the king. "very well, take me to him and let us be quick, I also have pressing matters to attend to." imogen said as she averted her gaze to the other guards. as usual, all of them gave her the same calculating look she got from the men inside the inn, she did not understand why so, but she payed no attention whatever caused it. they rode towards the tower of the king and she was escorted to hall where the prince was. imogen bowed down as she greeted the prince in respect. "prince imrahil of dol amroth, I believe you have called on me, what is it that you want to talk about?" the prince looked magnificent in his golden tunic, with a small crown towering his head. his eyes looked straight into imogen's, as if searching for something. it is undeniable that the prince himself had some elven blood within him, for he also had pointy ears and imogen could sense his aura as one of her kindred. "you are imogen northiam, lady of harnen, the land beside the river, am I not right?." he said at lenght, not drawing his gaze away from imogen. "yes, indeed that's my name, my lord, but not the real one I suppose." she said drawing her face down to her knees. the prince's brows narrowed and asked "pray tell me what you mean by that my lady?" imogen gulped a little, and thought for a while, would it be right if she tell the prince about her quest, would he be of any help? and so imogen mustered her thooughts and finally spoke " I am in quest of my true identity my lord, for over a millenium and a half I carried this burden, I wish to know what my real fate is.." the prince, contrary to what imogen had expected was not surprised at all, he gave imogen a weak smile and said "I am not in wonder, for I knew amaranth and for sure I know that he is not elven.. you see my lady, fate is what you make out of yourself, you need not search for it for it is in your very hands and I see that you carry it with you." the prince said as he looked down on the starlike pendant she was wearing. imogen was dumdfounded by what the prince had said. "that I know, prince imrahil, but pray tell me, do you know anything about this jewel that I bear now with me? she asked clutching the pendant. prince imrahil shook his head and answered "nay, I do not, but I believe this holds the fate that you are searching for... it has been said that the lady galadriel of lothlorien had long been searching for a star, though vaguely described what kind, it still is lost." he moved his hand towards imogen's left shoulder and brushed the hair which hid the mark on her neck. "not very usual I believe." he said as he set his eyes upon the mark, and then he spoke again, "where are you headed my lady?" imogen's mind was not very sure where to go now, she planned to go to ithilien, but upon knowing that the lady galadriel was looking for a star, she wanted now to go to lothlorien. " it is in my plans to head and explore the lands of ithillien but.." she was suddenly cut off by the prince. "nay! my lady, you should not pass over ithilien these days, that land is dangerous this time being, for what cause I could not yet tell you. hear me, and take advice not to head the land neighboring the realm of the shadows. to lothlorien is where you should go, so that your quest would not be in vain, I deem you would find nothing but peril in ithilien, especially nowadays." his voice sounded as if he was commanding imogen, but his face revealed deep concern for the she-elf standing in front of him. there was silence from both companies, imogen's mind was at work whether to take the prince's advice or not. lothlorien, the name of the place itself made her heart leap for some unexplainable reason. and by that she decided to take the prince's counsel. after a long while of talking, imogen finally bid farewell to the prince. "but you are weary and the roads are dangerous at night.." the prince said with an obvious look of worry in his face. "my prince, you know very well that I fear no danger. i very much appreciate your concern, but I can not delay, time calls me, and any hour lost brings a burning to my heart." imogen persisted, she was in one of her stubborn moods. before leaving, she was brought some food for the journey and arrows for her quiver. it was not a problem to imogen though if she ran out of arrows because she also was good with the sword, and she carries one tucked around the belt. asphodel had rested and ate and was in perfect condition to journey. she thanked the prince once more, and bid farewell. the prince looked not so happy about her leaving but he could not persuade imogen not to go. and so she was gone. imogen was in haste journeying upnorth, she stopped only to eat, she slept only a little. it had been months since she came out of the realm of dol amroth, she looked thin, but still glowed. her beauty never ceases and sometimes she thinks its a curse. with the help of the trees and the other beasts and animals, she had made her way to isengard, some wandering orcs had often had the unfortunate luck of coming across her and get slained. she had indeed traveled far, and had witnessed alot of things. she had seen the Orthanc, from which the istari saruman dwells. she wished to visit the wizard to seek counsel for her journey but isengard looked dreadful, she sensed that dark powers had invaded the land, and that the tower was under the influence of the shadow. trees were cut down and she could hear it's yelps of pain and torment. from a distance she looked upon the tower, and noticed that orcs had been patrolling the grounds surrounding it. she shook her head and spoke to asphodel. "ingon I athrad dammen beriathar aen. noro lim asphodel, to the east! " ( after two days of fleeing from isengard, they had finally slowed down, imogen was sensing something, though it is not evil it is still unfamiliar. she dismounted off asphodel and began walking to the trees. imogen was hoping that the trees would help her know what is near. she placed a hand upon each tree that she passed by, slowly she made her way towards the oldest looking one which happened to be a willow. she kneeled down and placed a hand upon the thick bark and greeted the old tree in it's own tounge. "mother willow of the earth, I come in peace.." the tree stirred and whispered it's hiss in welcome. " and so we have met, lady imogen of harnen, I have heard a lot of things about you.." imogen stood up and roved her eyes around the land carefully. " did you now? what are these things you've heard about me if I may ask? I myself know naught about who I am.." she could hear faint whisperings around her, it seems that the trees were having some sort of conversations as they watch her converse with the old willow. " I am surprised, know naught of who you are? strange, but I pay no heed. however, I am impressed to know that you, lady of harnen, could converse with creatures such as us. you are an elf I see, it is known to us that elves could hear some of our whispers, and that is if we intend them to hear what we have to say, but never in our long years in middle earth have we yet encountered an elf which can speak and hear us altogether.." the tree spoke in amazement. imogen smiled upon hearing what the willow had said. " is that a bad thing? I reckon of it as a gift, I do not know how i've learned your tounge and the others, but I surely am thankful having to possess this." the whisperings around her grew louder when they heard that she could also speak other tounges besides of what they have. the willow replied in a soft tone. " you are blessed, child, the rarest of your kindred I say, I could only ask that you use this gift in Light, and void of the Shadows.." imogen could sense that the tree had some burdens by the way it spoke. "the shadows? I do not mingle with the evil forces of the dark lord of mordor. nay! my heart is clean and I wish only to quest for my fate." all was silent as if waiting for her to further explain what she meant. " I.. I am in a journey of finding my true identity.. but if you'll pardon me, I wish to keep my business to myself." the willow understood what she was trying to say and made no further questions about her journey. " do not take us wrong, child, it is just that these times, the Shadow is at work again and the powers of the Black land far away circulates almost in every realm. the dark lord had been searching for the Ring and he uses all sorts of creatures to help find it.. but I believe that you are excused, child, for your heart's purity radiates your being, I trust your intentions." imogen was suddenly stirred upon the willows words. "mordor? Ring? what evil tiding is this? she spoke hastily, it was not clear to her what the willow had said. "the One Ring, child, Sauron's wrath. it happened that he is searching for this once more, and the ringbearer, a halfling. Frodo Baggins of the Shire, is at an errand of destroying it in Mt. Doom. truly these times days are dark." so that was what's been burdening the willow. the black land is at work again and sauron's forces are at loose. imogen mustered her thoughts and finally spoke, " where have I been? why haven't I heard of this? that is evil news indeed. now my quest stands even more perilous.." asphodel was not very far away and imogen heard her neigh. she felt a chill run down her spine meaning something was amiss. " imogen! hasten, evil comes this way!" the willow spoke as she turned around and in a split second an arrow slightly missed her face. imogen ran towards asphodel with the greatest speed her legs can go, and being an elf trained for battle that was really fast. "farewell lady of harnen, live by the Light." she heard the willow spoke as she ran towards the horse. a troop of orcs was ahead but with great speed, imogen climbed up a tree and shoot all 12 assailants one by one. it was a nice thing that she had her quiver full of arrows before leaving dol amroth, she wasn't called a fighter for nothing. then when all of the orcs were down, she jumped from the top of the tree to the bare earth. for a moment she remained there squatting, examining her enemies lay dead on the ground. then she leapt up, still having her arrow pointed towards her enemies. carefully sensing for any other assailant, a creature sprang from behind her, luckily imogen did not hasten to release the arrow, for the creature was definitely not an orc. ( come my friend, time calls us. ( I guess the ford will be against us. ride fast asphodel, to the east! 


	3. III Meeting the Fellowship in Amon Hen

III she blinked for a moment and examined through her keen sight what creature was that standing before her. it was short in height with curly hair wearing what she believed as an elven cloak. the creature had broad hairy feet, and a tummy so big it looked like it just ate a whole chicken. " hullo", said the creature, both scared and amazed. imogen did not stir at all, she gazed upon the creature confusedly, but she still did not put her arrow down. " do not move if you wish to be alive." that was all imogen could think of saying for the creature though looking harmless, was unfamiliar to her and she wouldn't want to be so sure of not shooting at it. "er... I.. I do not wish to fight.. see?" the creature which looked like a young boy to imogen held both his hands up, counting on his luck that the she-elf would not release the arrow. "tell me what you are and what business brings you to this lands?" imogen said having a stern look on her face. "Peregrin! Peregrin Took at your service, but some call me pippin, or even pip, and I am a hobbit! a halfling to you I suppose, and I came way upnorth from the Shire, and my business here is.. er.. um..that I can not tell, my companions will end my life if I do" the hobbit was now speaking merrily as if not bothered by the arrow pointing directly at him. imogen was now more confused, her eyebrows arched as her head tilted slightly to the left. so this was what she was sensing a while ago, an unfamiliar but friendly aura. "a halfling? the shire? what are you playing with me? do not lie to me, short creature, for you are in a very dangerous situation." imogen said with a hard stare. the halfling returned his scared face and gulped loudly, he knew that the she-elf wasn't bluffing and saw that she held the bow even tighter as she spoke. pippin opened his mouth to speak but before he could say something, one of his companions, the dwarf Gimli, yelled from behind. "Huhr! an assailant! do not move pippin, I will finish this one off!" the dwarf swung both of his axes directly at imogen but she was too swift and got away from the aiming weapons. imogen did a stunning cartwheel in the air to miss the hit, but the tree behind her got the hack. she heard the tree's cry in pain when the weapon hit it, it must have been wounded seriously, trees don't like axes, for they know that this weapon could cut them down and bring an end to their existence. by this imogen was infuriated, she made her way towards the dwarf by somersaulting graciously, when she was just about 2 paces away from gimli, she impulsively drew out her sword and rested it on his neck. " I would smite you in a thousand slimy pieces, master dwarf, if you would not apologize to that tree you have wounded..." imogen said breathing deeply. gimli, stood stunned at the she elf's fighting abilities, pippin smiled weakly for he had never seen gimli looked so amazed before. the dwarf finally found his tounge when pippin snorted loudly, he did not want the halfling to think that he was a wuss. "apologize? how can I apologize to a tree? perhaps you've lost your sanity, silly elf!" gimli said boisterously. imogen's eyes raged in anger, her eyebrows arched vehemently as her hand gripped the sword tighter. "you speak ill of things you know naught of! foolish dwarf.i would only excuse your shameful existence if you do what I say!". as she was speaking, she sensed something drawing near the place where the three of them stood, she took her stare away from the dwarf and looked around, imogen was right, something was indeed approaching them; the most unusual company met her keen eyes, three halflings, two men (one of which she perceived as a ranger), and one of her kindred. a male elf clad in green armor got her attention, by her keen eyes she knew that this elf had blue eyes, with golden hair and fair skin. there was a quiver of arrows stringing from his back, and he held a bow in his left hand. imogen had never met a pure kindred before, and upon seeing this elf she believed that indeed the elves are the fairest of creatures. the company was running towards them, all had weapons in their hands save the elf who did not look alarmed at all. they halted when they were just a few paces away from imogen and the dwarf. all confused eyes were transfixed on imogen, the ranger gripped his undrawn sword from beneath his cloak, the other man was prepared to fight, he had his sword and shield ready, the hobbits stood perplexed, but they had their swords ready as well. only the elf made to sign to assail, he was looking intently at imogen, being a kindred he never wished to harm her at all. from the elf's eyes imogen was a picture of pure beauty, he could tell that there is great magic to her being, he could not understand it though, but he knew that there is something to this she-elf that is not of the usual. there was a soft blow of the wind, and imogen's hair slightly moved away from her neck, revealing both her pendant and birthmark to the 8. the ranger Aragorn's eyes widened, the pendant looked familiar to him. "I see you have got company." imogen said returning her emerald eyes to the dwarf. pippin spoke with a frail voice as he walked to his companions with weak knees. "I told you I was not lying. I said I have got companions, I was going to explain further but Gimli here arrived and attacked you." pippin now stood with his companions but was still staring at imogen, never had he seen a she-elf so fair before that could do amazing backflips and somersaults, with a very deadly aim of the arrow to add. true, arwen evenstar and the lady galadriel caught his eyes for their astounding beauty, but this elf caught not only his eyes but his breath as well. he doubted that neither arwen or galadriel could do what she did awhile ago with the orcs and how she got away from gimli's aim. "pippin! did I not tell you not to leave the company? none of you should wander alone, and you know that! you know that very well! now see what trouble you have taken our friend Gimli into." aragon said scowlding the halfling. and then he looked down at the orcs lying dead on the ground, each had an arrow protruding from their foreheads in an ugly menacing manner, aragorn smiled inwardly and thought that this she-elf could really kick ass. " I did not wander around!" pippin's voice was so loud that the other hobbits jerked and finally took their eyes away from imogen. the ranger gave pippin a sarcastic look that sort of said "right you nasty halfling." pippin's face contorted with disagreement. "I did not! I was attending to a personal call of nature when all these ugly orcs sprang up from nowhere! what am I to do? ofcourse I ran to save my life when all of you are too busy satisfying your tummies with lembas and all that sort! I hid behind that tree and then this fair lady came and killed them all!" the halfling yelled protestingly, he barely paused for breath and returned his eyes to imogen, with a gulp and now a calm voice he said, "for added reference, she actually saved my life". realisation dawned on pippin's face. imogen actually saved him, and he had not thanked her for that, well not yet. "foolish halfling! I saw her aiming at you and now you claim that she saved your life? Huhr! It is I who saved you from death, you halfwit hobbit!" the dwarf shook his skulky head in protest. imogen was growing impatient with the dwarf's boisterousness. "I was not going to shoot the halfling for any reason." she answered calmly to the dwarf's insistence. "unlike you, master dwarf, for you have not yet done what I ask of you, I can cut off your head, beard and all, this very moment." Boromir, the other man besides the ranger aragon, laughed weakly, he seemed to be enjoying the moment. he withdrew his sword and sat upon the huge rock nearby, merely spectating the scene. pippin, along with the two other hobbits, followed boromir and sat beside him. one hobbit remained standing though, the ring bearer, frodo baggins of the shire. like the elf, the halfling did not untangle his eyes away from imogen, and her pendant. he felt the ring grow a bit heavier, so he gave it a look, the ring was hanging as pendant to his silver necklace. his eyes flickered as he saw the rings inscriptions ablaze. with eyesbrows furrowed he turned to look at imogen, he was indeed confused. "could this she-elf be an adherent of sauron? why would she slay all these orcs if she is? and nay! she is beautiful, I saw this glow before when arwen evenstar had rescued me in Bruinen. I do not understand.." the ringbearer's thoughts rambled. at the same time, aragorn was surprised of imogen's bravery, she did not have a look of fear at all when she meets his eyes. he said at lenght, "my lady, we do not want to engage in any fight. I offer you our sincerest apologies if any of us had troubled you in any way, please. Please hold your anger, as my eyes tell me, none of us had hurt you, would you not do in return? aragon was now desirious, he knows that this she-elf was not at all fooling them and he does not want gimli's life to be in jeopardy. gimli, still standing stunned before imogen, once again disagreed from his companion's statement. "aragorn! do not let the looks fool you, this lady is perilous, I say that you would have to attack her now!" imogen's eyes averted from the dwarf to the ranger. she noticed at once that he also bore an elfin made silver pendant, with the same gems but different inscriptions. to her eyes, it shone like the way hers does when she looks at it, and for a moment, she rested her gaze from the light emitted from it. finally she returned to herself, and returned her eyes to the dwarf. "nay. I believe not. the dwarf was not keen enough to hit me, but I say that he owes an apology to the oak tree behind me, for it was the one who suffered from the hack." "would you listen to this silliness! a dwarf apologize to a tree? I would rather go back to the mines of moria! huhr! lady, could you put some sense to what you ask of me to do? I hit a tree, and so what? it was a good thing you got away from my axe, if you did not do that horrible stunt! there was no harm done you see.." the dwarf was cut short when the elf abruptly but calmly spoke, "do what she says gimli". quietly the elf Legolas walked to the oak tree behind imogen, he removed the weapons from it's bark, and whispered something to it in elvish. imogen knew that the elf had apologized to the oak, but she was not contented, she wanted gimli to do the task. the dwarf shook his head and loudly sighed. "alright, alright! let us end this foolishness!" grumpily he walked towards the oak while muttering obscenities. he reached the oak and looked at his companions before he spoke. Aragorn looked like he was chewing his tounge, blocking the urge to smile.; boromir and the 3 halflings wore sheepish smirks on their faces. the ringbearer was in a wide smile, and the fair face of legolas the elf showed amusement. "huhr! alright then! so what am I supposed to say? I do not know their language, that is if they have one!" imogen had her sword withdrawn, but loaded her bow with an arrow aiming directly at the dwarf's forehead. contrary to what we believe, imogen does not really plan to harm any of the company including the dwarf, she was just making him see what his mistakes are. "speak to it in the common tounge, she will understand it. now tell her your apologies." gimli sighed, looked at the tree, and spoke to it at lenght "very well! alright... tree, I apologize for hitting you, but for reference, my weapons were not for you, it is for that horrible she-elf that harrassed my friend pippin! forgive me again!" boromir and the hobbits laughed out loud, aragorn could not hold his tounge anymore and burst out in a wide smile, legolas patted gimli's back. imogen put her bow down, with an eyebrow arched she told the dwarf, "thats more like it, I hope you've learned your lesson, master dwarf, hurt no living thing in middle earth for all possess lives." she put her arrow back to her quiver and looked at the company once again. they were all staring at her again but this time, no one had a weapon in hand. she realised that she was going to be out of arrows so she turned to the dead orcs, pulling back the arrows from each of their foreheads. "now that's disgusting..." merry the hobbit noted. imogen did not pay attention and said nothing. legolas heart was pounding for heaven knows why. he wanted to know this she-elf, for she was amazing, she uses both the sword and the bow and was rather good at it, she is fearless, she cares for nature and.. and she was breathtakingly beautiful. he would not let this moment pass without him knowing her. he quietly walked to imogen, with the softest voice he asked " wanya mammen, nin heri? "( imogen looked up to face the elf. he indeed had the bluest eyes. " wherever I am headed you have no business of it." she remarked coldly, pulling the last arrow from the last orc. legolas smiled at her courage. "I believe so, alright if you would not tell me where are you going, can I atleast know your name or from what realm you came from?" he was not used to be spoken to by a kindred like the way imogen did because he was a prince in the realm of the wood elves in mirkwood, and all conversed with him in respect. but either way imogen chooses to speak to him, rudely or nicely, he did not care. "those arrows are from dol amroth, am I not mistaken?" aragon had jogged to them both, including himself from the elves' conversation. "yes, they are from dol amroth, but I am not from there. I just stopped by to take heed of the prince's..." imogen suddenly held her tounge from saying more, she did not wish to give the company any clue regarding her quest. imogen turned her back at them and called on asphodel. "Imrahil, the prince of belfalas, how is he?" aragorn asked casually as if imogen was a long time friend. legolas also knew the prince though he had not yet met him, all he knows is that the prince also had some elven blood within and and he dwells in the tower of dol amroth, a realm near the seas. " how is it that you know of the prince? are you a man of the south?" imogen was startled, she turned her head and looked intently at aragorn, examining his stature. " I could say that I am." aragorn reponded with a nod. imogen was enlightened upon knowing that the ranger was from gondor, for that land is like home to her. now she looked at legolas, wondering if he is from lothlorien. "who are you and what are you doing in this lands?" she asked the both of them. legolas gave a weak smile and said "i'm afraid I asked you that question first." boromir was not saying a word, he just stayed there sitting upon a rock while the halflings made their way towards the elf and the ranger. gimli is irritated, he did not move from his place since he had apologized to the tree. asphodel galloped quitely from behind the thick woods, and the company's eyes widened upon seeing her. imogen faced both the elf and the ranger, but she was actually looking down at the halflings. they were fun to look at, to imogen's eyes they were like children, and they reminded her of the little boys of harnen, those of whom she had taught to use the bow and arrow with. pippin chuckled upon imogen's gaze. " it's good to see you not aiming anyone of us!" he told imogen. "and it's good to see you not in a pale face, pippin. I believe that is your name." she responded with a smile. her heart sensed that the halflings were harmless and so she decided to be friendly to them, after all they have not said anything ill about her, unlike the dwarf. imogen knelt before the halflings to take a closer look, the creatures greatly amused her. "are you sure you're not going to hit us?" merry the hobbit asked humourously. " I give you my word. I am truly sorry about what happened a while ago, pippin, it was just that you suddenly appeared and I thought of you as an orc." imogen apologized sincerely. the ringbearer's doubts about imogen melted, he saw that this elf was pure and there was just no way she could be sauron's servant. "now, pippin will you introduce me to your mirthful friends here?" she asked while blinking at the hobbit. "how can I my fair lady, for you haven't told me your name?" pippin noted as a matter of factly. legolas and aragorn looked at each other and were quite ashamed of themselves for neither of their charms worked on imogen, the halflings got the fair lady's attention. "oh, haven't I? very well then I will tell you my name. I am imogen northiam, daughter of amaranth, lord of harnen, the land beside the river, at the south of gondor" as she spoke she looked up to legolas, so that he would know that she was also responding to his question a while ago. aragorn was confused, harnen was a realm of men, and amaranth and his wife were human as far as he knows, how come their daughter was elven? he held his thoughts to his own and decided that he would ask her some other time in fear that he would ruin the fair lady's good mood if he did ask right away. "lady imogen! your name is as fair as your face!" samwise the halfling remarked. this made imogen's cheeks heighten in color, making a contrast on her even skin. legolas was indeed captured by this she-elf's beauty and overall being. he was totally blown away upon seeing imogen's dazzling smile. he was wearing a dreamy smile when aragorn gave him a nudge from the side. " falling in love so soon, master elf?" he asked legolas in a chuckling whisper. with a serene smile legolas answered " ay! I reckon so my friend." " I just hope she won't stand in the way of the fellowship, master elf, we both know that we have not yet come to the end of our quest." legolas suddenly went back to reality, of course the quest was not yet through, and he was quite ashamed of himself of thinking of other things rather than the safety of the ringbearer. he gulped and looked at the ranger "of course, I know that very well aragorn." imogen was now conversing merrily with the haflings, she had grown a liking to them for they are talkative creatures, but she had noticed that one of them was quite silent compared to the three. "why do you not speak, silent one?" she asked, "are you still afraid of me? pray tell me your name." she turned her eyes to Frodo. the halfling was comfortable with imogen so he spoke hastily, "I am frodo baggins of the shire." imogen's heart pounced as she remembered from what the willow had told her that he is the ringbearer. she tried hard not to show any sign of agitation and offensement, she hid it from her smile. "frodo, what a nice name, and lo! you have amazing eyes!" it was true that frodo's eyes were beautiful, but with it came deep fear from what he bears now with him. imogen felt pity towards the halfling and she hoped to tell him right away that everything will be fine, but of course she did not say a word about the ring because she did not wish to startle them all. frodo smiled and said in return, "not as amazing as yours believe me." imogen leapt up and ruffled frodo's curly hair. "halflings are amazing creatures!" she said turning to look at aragorn and legolas. " I do think that you do not wish to assail anyone of us now." aragorn said. imogen walked to them and shook her head. " I know of your quest" she said in a whisper, "and I feel nothing but pity for the ringbearer..." she continued, tilting her head in the direction of frodo's position. aragorn and legolas' eyes widened, confusion conjured their faces. "pray tell us how you know of this?" asked aragorn with furrowed brows. "I have my sources.." she calmly answered. "you are not being fair my lady, you know of our fellowship, but you would not tell us anything of your journey.." legolas noted. imogen looked at her kindred directly in the eyes, his blue eyes matched her deep green orbs, both of them got lost in an instant. she was about to say something but had forgotten all about it when she met his gaze. legolas for the life of him, could not muster his thoughts and failed to say anything, it was like their eyes were having some sort of understanding. both snapped back to reality when aragorn forced a cough. "I reckon that we should get back in the campsite, master elf, I believe that we still have some matters to attend to." said aragorn walking to the hobbits. legolas' jaws were clamped shut as he looked irritatably at aragorn. imogen's turned to look at the ground and sighed in embarrassment. pippin and merry ran towards imogen and pleaded with her to stay with them even for a night. legolas was delighted by the persuasion the hobbits were doing, of course he wanted imogen to stay. aragorn did not hinder them, for he also was curious about the she-elf, the pendant she wore, her birthmark, and why on earth she stayed in harnen. he also thought that since the fellowship had lost gandalf, imogen could perhaps fill his place and be one among the fellowship. he believed that her skills would be great help, her talent in archery really gives legolas' a real run for his money, that is of course if imogen decides to take the place, and according to what she said, she indeed pities the ringbearer. " oh, of course my heart bids me to stay, but understand that I also have some pressing matters to attend to..' imogen told the hobbits sadly. "you have not told us where you are headed, the roads are dangerous these days, I say that it is not very safe for you to travel alone." aragorn said. imogen looked at asphodel and sighed, "yes I know that the roads are perilous, but I do not fear it. I am heading lothlorien, can you tell me how far the land is from here?" she turned to look at legolas, but slightly avoiding his eyes, for they might get lost again. "lorien is 3 days away from here, we are standing now in amon-hen, but nay! I could not allow you to journey alone, there are wraiths out there, the nazgul, they are in search of us, but we are not running away from them, we just want the ringbearers safety assured." legolas explained. "wraiths? sauron's adherents. but I need to go to lothlorien to see the lady galadriel, prince imrahil advised me to do so." imogen looked at aragorn for help. "I believe imrahil would advise you to halt your journey for a while. the nazgul are perilous creatures, they are neither living or dead, and I deem they would do evil to your quest, as what they generally do." aragorn responded to imogen. "I do not fear them." she said courageously. "but.. but my lady, you have not seen those fearful creatures! please , please stay with us even for a day or two... maybe then the wraiths will be offguard and some will be returning to mordor.but not now, not now, they are roving the fields of celenbrant, and there's no other way you could get to lorien but through those fields." merry pleaded. as merry spoke, frodo walked towards where they stood. "my lady, please heed our advise, those wraiths will not stop unless they have found what they are looking for, when they do find us, then maybe you could depart at once, only then will the fields of celebrant be safe, for it will be unharmed and free of the nazgul." imogen's heart sank upon the pleading of the halflings. why do they care so much? they have only met for short a time, what could their concerns bring? she bent her self down to frodo, and whispered to him in his thoughts. imogen, like the lady galadriel could converse with creatures in thought, she usually does this if she wishes to address a message to someone secretly. frodo eyes came into contact with imogen's. and for a short while imogen spoke to his mind, "frodo of the shire, I see your eyes and I see you suffer, ringbearer, I know what peril awaits your quest, and the burden you carry burns my heart, I long only to see you safe..." frodo was surprised to know that imogen is knowledged about the quest for the ring, but he did not hold her wisdom against his heart. "then stay with me..stay with us, the fellowship is need of your help, that is if you will be willing to accept what I ask of you." the rest of the company was silent but watchful of them both. legolas knew that they were conversing in thought and he wished to know whatever it is they are talking about. imogen smiled upon the halfling's plea of her joining the fellowship. "to say that I do not wish to accompany you in your quest would be such a lie. but, I also have a quest of my own, I beg you to understand me, dear halfling, for I can not go on with my journey knowing that I have added to your sorrows." she caressed the hobbit's cheeks down to his chin and forced a comforting smile. frodo did not look considerate, he snapped back in though, "my lady, I ask of you to stay and join the us for the sake of your own good. please do not think that I am including you in the fellowship sorely for the cause of the ring, or the ringbearer. I ask of you to stay so that the fellowship could somehow protect you.. I say this and I'll say this once again, there is great peril outthere where you are headed, and I do not wish to live knowing that I have let you do something we both know is the wrong thing." imogen was surprised at the halflings insistense. he could somehow be right, journeying alone would really be riskful, but she had taken risks all her life, why would she let him ruin her plans now? she again gave a weak smile, and thought to her self that indeed he made sense, now is the time not to be selfish, she could help the fellowship with their quest and at the same time, the fellowship could aid her of her own search of fate. she bowed her head lower and spoke outloud, "very well, I heed your counsel, I will stay. my bow and my sword will be of help to your fellowship as long as time allows me to journey with you." asphodel gave a neigh of dissapproval, she wanted to journey alone. the company was delighted of her decision, even boromir who had jogged to them while frodo and imogen were conversing had approved of her stay. but there was one who seemed to be appalled of what he heard, gimli the dwarf placed his hand over his head in horror of the thought that the she-elf who kicked his butt a while ago was actually going to stay with them. the elf legolas could not be much happier, he wanted to shake frodo's hand for a job very well done, inspiration would be a great help for the fellowship, so he thought. imogen's plans were completely rambled, but the halfling plea seemed to melt her heart and it gave her plans away just like that. maybe because imogen had always had a heart of a protector, she was always called for help and this time once again, that calling made a complete turn to imogen's life. how could she not aid this fellowship, if their quest was to save all of middle earth? ( where are you headed my lady? 


	4. IV Frodo's Burden

IV the company journeyed south, travelling alongside the great river of Sarn Gebir. the halflings were weary, all of them were forcing their aching feet to go on. "could we not rest, aragorn? I am nearly dead of my aching feet and limbs!" pippin cried out to the ranger. aragorn acridly glanced at the hobbit. "hold your patience master sluggard, I see that we are near the great falls of rauros, we will make a camp there until the dawn comes. by the morn we will be travelling through Emyn Muil" the dwarf, not for the very last time, retorted angrily, "Emyn Muil? you really wish to see us suffer, do you aragorn!" the halflings did not understand why gimli made such a statement for they do not know what kind of land Emyn Muil was. "why gimli, what's wrong with our path?" frodo asked the skulking dwarf. "oh nothing is wrong with our path ringbearer, I deem that your feet would greatly enjoy the razor sharp rocks along the road, the towering steep hills, and the chilly mountains that are greatly inhabited by wolves!" the halflings gulped all at the same time and looked at aragorn. the ranger glared down at gimli, pissed of him frightening the halflings of their path. "that is our road master dwarf, I say you take a nice rest when we camp near rauros, so that you could recover your strenght, maybe then you would keep silent." "recover my strenght? huhr!" gimli kept uttering words that greatly annoyed the rest of the company. imogen kept silent but she had this strong urging to push the dwarf down the river and let the company have at least a moment of peace. legolas seemed to be thinking of the same thing, he rolled his eyes and shook his head in irritation of his companion. after two hours of nonstop walking, they finally heard the rustling waters of the falls of rauros. "I told you pippin, we were not far." aragorn said smiling at the halfling. "oh yes strider, we were not far because we were very far! look my feet are swollen!" pippin demured. "our feet are always swollen, master took! we are hobbits!" merry said laughing at his friend. boromir was acting unusual, he threw frodo unclear glances and this frightened the hobbit. suddenly he remembered what the lady of the woods told him, "they will try to take the ring.. one by one they will fall to it's power.." he felt that boromir was indeed planning some sinister act and so frodo seeked solitude in the woods not very far away from the company, just to get away from boromir's hard stares. gimli, aragorn and the hobbits rested their feet and limbs for a while. all were silent from exhaustion. meanwhile, imogen walked asphodel towards the woods, hoping to find some peace by her own. suddenly a chill drooped down her neck indicating that danger is approaching. she seeked help from the trees once again and found out that orcs are nearby. legolas being her kindred, also knew that something was amiss. he jogged down to the campsite and told the company that his thoughts are menacing him. at the same time, boromir had secretly followed frodo in the woods. a madness took over him making him try to take the ring, but he failed because the halfling had put it on and went invisible. boromir had said words to frodo that greatly inflicted the haflings heart with extreme fear, pain, and sorrow. this caused him to decide to go on with the quest alone, afterall, bearing this Ring of power is being alone. frodo does not want to see his companions fall under the power of the ring one by one, he does not want them for suffer the consequences it would bring either. and so he tried to get away from the fellowship. swiftly, upon putting on the ring, he ran to the opposite direction from where the company was. his surroundings were blurry but he could clearly see the vast lands of mordor, he was like in a world full of mists and shadows but he could vividly see the great eye searching for him. a deathly fear came over his being when he saw the great eye, he could not move his body for it went stiff, he was about to loose consciousness, when, just in time, a bright brilliant light shone from his side, contrasting the fiery red flames of the lidless eye. for a moment he thought that arwen undomiel had come again to save him from the shadows, but he was wrong, it was lady imogen standing upon the summit of Amon Hen. the halfling struggled hard with the evil whispers of sauron, fear flooded his heart and soul, but his mind was alive and was aware of the environment he was in. he turned to look at imogen, and he saw her transcend the mists of the shadows, her aura was illuminating a glorious light. with eyes deeply shut she called out to the ringbearer. "frodo.. come out... come out of the world of shadows. take off the ring... listen to me... take off the ring now." frodo, upon hearing imogen's call, finally gathered up his senses and took off the ring at once. he went back to reality with a cowered body stumbling to the ground. "frodo!" gasped imogen immediately leaping down from the summit, and walked in strides to where frodo laid. "hasten ringbearer! we must get out of here, great evil haunts you!" she said while making an attempt to carry the halfling. frodo did not respond to her concerns, he stood up by himself, warding imogen's hands off him. she knew at once that something amiss was troubling his thoughts, and so she tried once again to read his mind. frodo determinedly shook his head, a tear rushed down from his left cheek. "I beg of your forgiveness my lady, for I have put you in an even bigger peril, forgive me for doing ill of your real journey." he said wearily. imogen knelt down before him and answered in a soothing voice. "you speak wrongly, frodo, you have not done ill of my quest, you have not put me in a bigger peril either, if there is one thing you are to be guilty about it is that you have given me a greater and yet nobler task to go about with my real mission." imogen tried to comfort the halfling of his weariness. "now come, frodo, we must go now, we can not afford to spend much time in here..." she stood up and gestured frodo to follow her, but he still did not move. " I must... I must go alone." he said heavily. imogen halted and turned her face to the halfling. "you carry the fate of us all frodo, what madness are you uttering now? you can not go on with this alone, did you not hear me swear to protect you?" she responded in disagreement of frodo's words. "can you protect me from yourself?" frodo held out the ring, as if challenging her to refuse it. imogen's birthmark gave her an unusual frozen feeling, she held it by her left hand and found out that, that particular part of her skin was indeed cold. the ring's inscriptions ablaze once more, like it did when he first saw imogen just hours ago. frodo was confused why the ring responds that way before imogen, he was also wondering how she was able to see him even with the ring on, for he knows that it causes invisibility. "how was it that you can see me even when I have the ring on?" he asked curiously, not meaning any offensement. "I did not see you, I just felt your presence at this place, I had a feeling that you had put it on." she answered honestly. frodo spoke again " my lady, this quest is my burden alone, we both know that the task is solely fated to me, I must endure the sufferings by myself, I do not wish to cause my companions pain," he paused for a moment because he remembered gandalf, "or death." once again galadriels voice echoed frodo's thoughts, "the fellowship is breaking... it has already begun... this task is appointed to you, and if you do not find a way... no one will." imogen knelt down again before the ringbearer, she cupped her hands under his fist and she gently closed it. "frodo baggins, you know I would have gone with you into the very fires of mordor itself.." she said sincerely looking into his deep blue eyes that are full of anxiety. frodo forced himself a weak smile and sadly said " my heart had told me you would". imogen froze, it was not because of what he had told her, but for a certain ill feeling that menaced her senses at the moment. " go on frodo, leave now, let your heart be your guide, and take courage, let not this be the end, go on! blessed be, bearer of the ring of power! blessed be my friend!" imogen leapt up and drew out her sword. the trees were in panic, telling her that orc goblins are on the way. frodo saw his sword gleam in blue, it means that enemies are near, but he still did not move, he stood there watching imogen's retreating back. "leave now frodo, they are coming!" she told frodo and glanced at him one last time. "farewell, my fair lady, this will not be the end." he whispered to her in thought, knowing that imogen would hear it. 


	5. V The Departure of Boromir

imogen ran with the greatest speed imaginable of an elf, her heart now was set towards the company left by the campsite. as she ran asphodel came to her eagerly, at once imogen mounted the mane and directed her to go back to the camp where her companions were. ill aimed arrows flew everywhere, imogen decided to let asphodel go, in fear that she might get hit by the aimed weapons. "waane asphodel, noro lim, dartho an nin yello." (go asphodel, ride swift, wait for my call.) asphodel disagreed, but imogen had dismounted her quickly. " im terevatha,, nin mellon, han tereva, waane sii!" (I will be alright, my friend, it is alright, now go!) the mane could do nothing but obey her master's will. asphodel pranced and started to ride away from the she-elf. imogen quickly sprang to her feet and leaped to the tree beside her, she moved swiftly from one branch to another, skillfully getting away from the aimed arrows. "this is humiliating, why don't I get down and fight those foul creatures?" she thought to herself. the ill aimed orc-goblins were no match for her preciseness, afterall. she touched the earth once again by doing a backflip from the top of the tree, the enemies paused a moment upon seeing her, she decided to use her bow first, and the sword when she run out of arrows. "we are the fighting uruk-hai! greatest army of the evil!" the orc goblins jeered.they wished to startle imogen, but she had shown not a bit sign of fear, though they were really great in number, she still was determined to fight them alone. the first assault came and it was aimed directly at her heart, but she was too swift and caught the arrow by her bare hand. "you claim yourselves the greatest?" she asked insultingly, with an eyebrow raised at the one who dared to loose the arrow at her. imogen darted the arrow back to the assailant and hitting it right in the throat. the uruk hai were raged and swarmed towards imogen with weapons ready to assail. but unfortunately, they drop dead even before they could make sensible aims towards the she-elf. one had the luck to bruise imogen slightly on the cheek, the stinging cut on her skin heightened her anger,thus making her grow more deadly. about 20 orcs lay dead on the ground, the others had gone to the direction of the company, which was actually near. "where are the others?", she asked an oak. "down the hill imogen, hasten, the man of the south is in need!" "boromir!" she gasped. imogen sprang down the steps and away, leaping down the path, a few unfortunate orcs crossed her direction, enormous blades hurled towards her, but she was good in defense and got away from all the vehement flinging of the weapons wishing to hit her. a strong looking uruk hai came out of a huge tree and charged it's blade towards her from the left, to miss the assail, she climbed up 2 steps to the bark of the tree beside her and did an amazing backflip once again, she landed behind the hurling uruk hai and stabbed the whining creature from it's back. then suddenly imogen heard a deep throated call from down the path, she distinguished the harsh voices of the orcs, and with it came blasts of a horn. she doubled her speed for she knew that boromir was in desperate need, and while leaping down the path, she saw her kindred legolas come out of the foliage in line with her. legolas was now beside the she-elf, he spoke to imogen while catching up with her speed. " where have you been? and where are the halflings? are you unhurt?" he asked while taking a quick glance at her. legolas noticed at once that she had been bruised in the cheek, and blood drew out from it. "now is not the time to talk, legolas, our companions are in danger." imogen sharply told her kindred. then there came another band of orcs, and this time imogen battled them off with legolas. both went busy fighting the assailants. imogen was now using her sword as her weapon, the last orc was killed by her beheading it. she turned her eyes to where legolas was, he was ducking from the blows of the ugly looking uruk hai, but he was suddenly thrown back against the tree beside him, the enemy had cast his shield at legolas, and it stuck his body to the it's bark. "NO!" imogen cried. the uruk hai was about to hit him with it's blade when an arrow suddenly punctured it's neck. the she- elf had pulled an arrow from the dead orcs and quickly loaded it into her own bow and aimed at the orc threathening legolas. in a split second, the creature lay dead. she ran towards legolas and removed the shield pinning his body to the tree. he did not know what to say. "watch your back, master elf, these are not ordinary orcs" imogen said with a bit of concern in her voice. she turned her back towards the elf and started to stride down the path again. the blowing of the horn grew fainter and fainter. "boromir is in need! seek for him! I will go find the little ones!" she yelled as she continued leaping downwards. legolas did not want to let her go alone, with all the orcs at loose. she had indeed proved herself to be an efficient fighter, and that she could protect and take care of herself, but legolas could still not understand himself being so worried (or is concerned the right word?) about her being let alone to fight such evil creatures. He watched Imogen stride down the hill graciously, momentarily forgetting the danger of his surroundings. He found it rather amazing that such a beautiful and delicate looking creature could supplely become an all swift and skilled warrior and assassin in one. A strong admiration for the she-elf seized Legolas' heart, this lady had shown genuine bravery and strenght. And he found beauty in everything she does, for to him, the lady herself was the absolute embodiment of pulchritude. Her fairness was indeed ethereal, and he fathomed it to the likeness of Luthien Tinuviel, of whom was said to be the fairest child of Iluvatar to set foot on middle earth. He appeared to be frozen in whimsical yearning, and he seemed unable to draw his eyes away from her, until, at last, his thoughts darted back to reality. His head jerked slightly as he head the horn blew once again. The ringing was not faint this time, it now echoed clearly to the woods, disturbing all the lifeforms that rests in it. Imogen was not very far away from Legolas, when she annoyingly snapped aware of him not doing any movement of progress from his place at all. "What is it that you await for? Have you not heard of anything I have said?" she asked her kindred sullenly in thought as she took a sidelong glance at him. Legolas began to walk swiftly in long steps towards her. " I did hear you, my lady, but my ears are telling me that the sounding of the horn comes from down this hill, hither I shall go also," he said spontaneously, his face showing faint anxiousness. He drew out his long knife to use as an alternative weapon for the battle because all his arrows were already spent. "Good! I thought that your hearing had already failed you!" imogen replied back, quite glad to see her companion alive of his senses. She smoothly sprang up to the bough of the elm tree in front of her,"hon en taareth waane an " (go look for him then!) she told Legolas, leaving him to rove the grounds in search of his other companion alone. Legolas looked up to where she leapt troublesomely, with a bit of annoyance in his face. He thought he had succeeded in his plan to go down the hill with her but no. Imogen tried to depart from him once again, and this time she had really gone by herself. Legolas continued his trek down the woods alone. The blasts of the horn had stopped, and he had a feeling that an ill fate is upon Boromir. He tried to go faster to rescue his companion but he was hindered by the other orc soldiers on the loose. The yells of the Uruk hai grew fiercer and more shrill. His assailants suddenly doubled in number, they swarmed towards him like moths drawn to a candle. Legolas did not retreat, he remained on his foot, willed to fight until he meets his end. "Bring it forth" he bravely told his enemies who looked as if they had already finished him off. "Oy! He stands not alone! Now come you filthy brutes! You wouldn't want to feast upon just one do you?" Gimli the dwarf heroically went for his companion in need, he swung his axes violently towards the enemies, but being careful all the same not to hurt any other "living thing" as the Lady Imogen told him, for he had not forgotten her threats and how he would dearly pay if he even intend not to abide her rules. "Where is that horrible she-elf when you need her?" he thought blatantly as his axe propelled back to his right hand. It is impossible for Legolas not to hear the dwarf's boisterous question. He managed to smile weakly as he was combatting a massive yet stupid looking Uruk Hai. " She has gone to look for the halflings. Where is Aragorn?" he asked him back. "Huhr! I thought you should know!" Gimli flatly answered, furiously defending himself from his foes. They continued on fighting until the last remaining Uruk Hai fell to Legolas' knife. And then they head swiftly to where Legolas thought Boromir might be. Meanwhile, Imogen was wasting any moment. She leapt hastily from bough to bough, but halted when her keen sight had picked up a sudden movement to the right. It was not an enemy for she knew that all the orcs had fled into the left side of the hillwoods. Out of the dense foliage came out a bewildered hobbit. It was Master Samwise looking around the environment nervously, seeming frightened that he lost both his master and his companions. Imogen kept leaping on to the branches of the woods until she was over to where Sam was. So subtle was her moves the hobbit stood unaware of her coming. She jumped down from the tree lithely, landing right in front of Sam. "AAAARRGGGRRHH!" screamed the terrified halfling upon imogen's abrupt appearance. He cowardly made himself fall backwards, hitting the ground butt first. "Be quite Sam! It's only me!" Imogen had seized cover of the halfing's mouth, blocking any noise emitting from it, then she pulled him up into a stance. Imogen's face was suddenly captured by the bright sunlight, her emerald eyes settled upon the halfling with a luminously striking sense of alertness. The lushness of her dark hair fell over her shoulders in a tangled mass. Her skin's luster made her features sublimely beautiful, in an exquisite way that any mortal or immortal creature alike could ever imagine possible. Sam thought that he had gazed upon which was fairest. His fright immediately deserted him the moment he saw her face and knew that it was the fair lady Imogen. "Holy Daffadowndilly! You scared the shadows out of me lady Imogen! Please, please do not do that again!" he gasped with his hands fluttering at his chest. "Forgive me, I did not wish to frighten you. Quickly now, Sam, you can not be seen by the enemies." She needed to hide Sam, she heard one of the orcs ordering the others to capture the little ones and to kill the rest of the fellowship. Their pursuit is of the ringbearer, true, but they are not wise enough to know which one so they had to get all of them to Orthanc, as what Saruman ordered them to do. "Come! Put your arms around my neck, you should take cover." Imogen earnestly looked around, finding a perfect place to hide Sam. The trees had offered Imogen their help, suggesting that the hobbit could be kept safe in their tops. "It's safe enough in the treetops, i'll hide you there" she told Sam while carrying him on her back and climbing up the tallest tree there is at the time. When they reached the crest, Sam asked Imogen dazedly. "Where is Master Frodo? Is he safe too?" She avoided his lonesome eyes. "I can not tell Sam, but my heart is hopefully saying that he is" A fear seized Sam that his master would be dead. He can not let him alone down there with orcs chasing him. A black despair came over him, his mind was throbbing, his heart was in agony, and he wished to be where Frodo was, to know that he was safe, and that he is still alive. He wearily crawled the branch and looked below the tall tree, trying his luck to find his master somewhere down in the woods. "Sam! You will not go down looking for the ringbearer!" Imogen sternly told him, she had read his thoughts. By this the hafling wept, and curled himself up of disgrace and failure to do what is tasked of him. "Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee... I don't intend to Master Frodo.. I don't intend to" he heavily said in between sobs. "Listen to me Sam, Frodo's feet is no longer in our hands my friend. He decided to go on alone, for our own good, to keep us out of peril. You see, we matter to him, you matter to him, and I know that he wants you be safe too. It was a very brave decision he made Sam and I deem we should respect it." Imogen's voice was now of comfort. "You would understand him, I know you would. Now listen, I will leave you here for a moment, while I seek for Merry and Pippin, but I will be back for you. Do you hear me? Stop weeping my friend, my heart ails for Frodo too but naught can be done about his decision" she went on, holding the halfling to an embrace. Imogen thought that she had made Sam understand Frodo's parting, she thought that he had accepted the ringbearers decision to journey alone. But she was fooled, Sam had momentarily and falsely pretended to agree with Imogen in thought so that she would go on and leave him at once. And when she had separated with him, he asked forgiveness of him deceiving the fair and kindly she-elf. " I hope you'll forgive me, my fair lady, but I just can not abandon my master." Imogen was in battle when she felt that something amiss was going on about Sam. She could not go back to where he was for it was then far. The Uruk hai did not seem to lessen in number, she was beginning to tire but still kept on. Every now and again the orcs blocked her path, attacking her wildly, but every assail was met by a tragic death. She did not like what her senses were telling her, for she felt that Boromir had indeed come across an evil fate. The blowing of the horn had ceased, and the enemies were still at large. Suddenly, the orcs had stopped attacking her, they merely ignored her as they raced down the hill all at the same time. She ran towards them, smiting her enemies as she passed. Doubling her speed from them, she finally caught sight of Boromir desperately fighting, three arrows protruding his body. "No!" an anguish pinched her heart as she saw him valiantly fighting to his death. Worse, she also saw Merry and Pippin being seized by the other orcs. She struggled to get to them as fast as she could but she failed because of the other adversaries she had to finish. All was sluggish during that time, it was as if the world went in slow motion. Imogen could not catch up to the hobbits, they were taken away swiftly. Boromir was kneeling to the ground as the last Uruk hai stood before him, intending to spend his last arrow to end the man's existence but Aragorn went in time and killed the remaining foe by beheading it. Aragorn sped down to where Boromir lay. He knelt beside his companion with a presence of aflamed burden. Boromir opened his eyes and strove to speak, "They took the little ones... forgive me Aragorn, I have failed.." Aragorn took his hand tightly. "No Boromir, you have conquered, none had claimed such a victory my friend.. speak no more. I will heal you.." A tear rushed down Boromir's cheek. "No my King, it is done, I have fought, and now my time has come.. Go to Minas Tirith and save the rest of our people. Farewell my brother, my King.." Aragorn closed his eyes and wept. "This is a bitter end! The company has fallen. Vain was Gandalf's trust in me. Where are the others? Where is the ringbearer? How shall I find them and save the quest from disaster?" He remained there kneeling for a good while. Imogen's burden was as heavy as Aragorn's. She stood there, beside an oak, letting her body and the side of her face lean sorrowfully upon it's bark. She was also weeping, for she saw how desperate Boromir fought and how painfully he departed, she saw the hobbits being seized by evil hands and she had done nothing to save them. An ill fate had indeed come upon them all. She wept silently, closing her eyes to shut it from all the wrong things she had seen just a while ago. It was as if the oak she was leaning on comforted her, the vines entwining it had lowered itself to touch Imogen's shuddering back. Her right hand was pressed upon it's bark lightly but she slowly closed it to a fist when she remembered how she failed to rescue her companions. It was when Legolas and Gimli found them, silently walking to their companions with heads bowed in grief. Legolas looked heavily at Imogen, with furrowed brows and teary eyes he had never before looked so grieved. He wanted to come up to her for shared comfort but he did not. Instead, he squatted and put his hand to his eyes, blocking any tear that would come out of them. He stabbed the earth with his long knife, griping it by the handle firmly. " Alas! we have slained many orcs up there but we should have been of more use here!" Gimli broke the silence (as always) but it was a gloomy outcome. "We came when we heard the horn, but it seems too late.." he continued. Aragorn finally stood up, his face flushed with tears, "Boromir is dead, I am not hurt for I was not here with him" he said at lenght. "He died defending the hobbits, but I do not know where they are now." Imogen suddenly remembered Sam, she gathered herself and darted away from the oak tree. "Sam!" she cried making the three companions look at her. She patiently looked around but then rested her gaze down the dwarf. "Gimli, I need you to call Asphodel, yell the loudest that you can, she is just around, she will hear you!" Gimli was about to disagree once again when Imogen had said the magic word. "Please.. please Gimli, I am not threatening you this time, I am in need of your help, I am asking you pleadingly. Call her by her name, she will come." Gimli had seen Imogen in a different aura now, gone was his perception of the "horrible she-elf", he had now seen her beauty and mildness, her purity as the hobbits had unearthed of her. He nodded upon Imogen's wish and loudly called on Asphodel, his clear voice rang to the forest in a manner like the horn of Gondor did. Before long there came a sound of hoofs and heavy galloping. And there she was, Aphodel came trotting up to where her bearer stood. Imogen bowed low to Gimli as a sign of apppreciation. Gimli held his hand up in return. "But where are you going? Have you decided to divide from us?" the dwarf asked as Imogen mounted her horse quickly. "Nay master dwarf! I am to fetch the other halfling Sam. I will be back, I will come to you!" she shouted as Asphodel rode away from them. They were not given time to ask her anymore questions for she had gone so swiftly it was like a lightning flash. Aragorn's heart was gladdened to know that atleast one of the haflings are with them, he hoped indeed that Imogen would find the hobbit to be safe where she had left him. Legolas heart throbbed once more. "What is it that she is into now?" 


	6. VI The Jewel of the Seven Stars

Asphodel speedily strode up the hill, bearing her rushing master smoothly. it was not so long a moment when she had been instructed to stop in the middle of the thick woods. Imogen dismounted Asphodel the moment the horse came to a halt. Looking around, the she-elf had sensed that the wood had come back to it's tranquility. the strong stench of evil had gone and the lightness of the atmosphere can now be felt again. It was not as if just a while ago that it's peaceful glades served as turbulent battlegrounds of good against evil. Imogen came forward the tree on which she hid Sam safely, before the fellowship fell into an ill fate. Even as she approached the tree, it spoke to her, "Oh my Lady, forgive me, the halfling has gone out of my care! He wandered to seek for the Ringbearer!" For a single, appaling instant, Imogen felt utterly frozen in place. She sank briefly into a fuming silence, forcing her breathing to slow, unable to feel anything but her own inner seething. And then she sensed something, a sudden movement from her right made her elven eyes dart over to that certain direction. An uruk hai came out from the great dark trunks of the trees, seeming to catch up with his evil kindred. Hard, rough features twisted with a wicked smile upon his evil face caught Imogen's sight. Then anger flooded through her, anger so intense that it burned. She gave no thought as to what to do next, she simply acted. Cat-quick, Imogen bolted over the direction of the evil creature, making smooth and soundless movements. The Uruk hai did not seem to notice her coming, it continued on it's trek to catch up with it's stenchy bunch. But then suddenly the creature went rigid in midstride, for Imogen had whipped one leg up towards it's foul face. The uruk hai swung it's cudgel at Imogen. Quick as it was, Imogen was quicker, she got away from the blow by doing a backflip that purposedly hit the creature hard on the chin with her feet. The Uruk hai's head flung upward with that blow, and from it's evil eyes it swore it had seen pretty stars dancing and circling it's own head. " You seem to be in a hurry..." Imogen remarked with an unfriendly tone and then gave another hard thwack at the enemy. " A little late for the feast, I deem." she chuckled faintly and then whacked again at the foul one. " Oh I get it, you wish to catch up with your foul kins.." (BAM) " Perhaps I could help you, would you want that?" (THWACK) " Sure you do! I could kick you from here all the way over to where your smelly companions stand now!" (really hard THWACK) With that last blow the Uruk Hai finally collapsed, but it was still alive. Despite the fact that it was almost senseless from the she-elf's knocks, it managed to speak, intended to just infuriate Imogen more. "thradun dim, banrok gimbatul laktar kuduk" (you are good, but you still failed to save the haflings.) the uruk hai sneered as it lay stretched upon the earth, grasping for breath. Imogen leaned down to seize the orc's neck and menacingly clenched it answering to the creature's sneer. " grangul lik ben ugbosh kuduk " (tell me where they're heading the haflings.) Cruel eyes studied Imogen dispassionately, probing. " quende blob skai dum parik, kekashtu " (an elf that speaks the black language, interesting.) Something unpleasant flickered in the orc's eyes. It's voice was low and guttural. " grangul lik ben! " (tell me where they're headed!) Imogen demanded, noncommitally. " krekshas! " (never!) the orc mockingly answered. Imogen was about to end the orc's evil existense when her pendant slid out from inside her tunic, making the creature howl upon seeing it. " ik gothaur! ik gothaur bar Ainu! " (the sickle! the sickle of the gods!) The orc looked as if it had seen a fire that's going to burn it's very bones. Imogen was dumbfounded. " mosh brin gaub? " (what are you saying?) she asked. " gir gothisk... banrok sha pushdug Saruman glob bubhosh skai." (My doom... the halflings are to be taken to Saruman the White.) The creature was filled with such horror it spilled out where the halflings are to be going. "ik gothaur bar Ainu, brin losh dirgalob? " (the sickle of the gods, what do you know of this?) Imogen asked once again. "gurbin luk kel ushag! gurbin luk kel ishk, o panlishk burben! " (curse you and your blood! curse you and all of the valar!) Imogen felt odd after hearing what the orc had said. It had cursed her blood, anger exploded in her head. Then she sensed a funny feeling take over her, she could sense it more than describe it - it was a feeling she had never ever been familiar before. It was as if a liquid fire ran through her veins, her mind was caught up in feelings of indescribable sensation. It swept through her, the feeling drew her in. She stood about an inch or two away upon the earth on which the evil one lay. The orc knew at once that she was a creature of great power, one to be worshipped, one to be feared. There was a light in her that stung the orc's eyes, it hated the illuminating light, it hated her. Imogen's eyes were closed, as if lost in a dream of surrender, she could hear beautiful sounds, where from she did not know. She could hear sea waves, something that sounded like windchimes, whispers of echoing voices pleasant and endearing. And then she heard a female voice, enchantingly clear and bedazzling to the ears. " nin selde, I miir lintilwe ramin ur le. regin le han maar. " (my daughter, the jewel of the seven stars belongs to you. you must use it.) Imogen knew that she was under a magical influence of a heavenly power, she loved the voice, it captivated her. She slowly flicked her eyes open and saw the evil creature lay upon the earth. The orc cursed her light, with a tone desperately trying to keep the fear from it's voice. Imogen never before felt this much loathing, she despised the creature intensely. Out of the golden silver robes in Imogen was magically garbed, she raised her right arm and spoke, "Lasto beth nin, lasto beth daer, le uryahon a na bien mir kuuma." (Listen to my word, Listen to the Great word. Burn you will and be thrown into the Void.) With a wave of her hand, a white fire exploded forth, the evil creature shrieked, a single, terrible cry. And then uruk hai's mind was emptied of all life. 


End file.
